The Mark Of Athena
by Goddessofbooks2435
Summary: I know you guys have read a million of these, but i have been planning this in my mind for months and I really need it out there! Anyway, read, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys! I know you have seen so many of these but I've been dying to make one so... here goes (this is my first fic so please take this into account)**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN PJO!**

The Mark Of Athena

Annabeth I

Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was about to do the most unwise thing she had ever done in her life.

She was currently standing on a flying warship (yes, I said flying) headed towards a group of people that would probably try to kill them.

Logic told her they wouldn't last the night.

But every time she tried to think up a battle strategy or escape plan her mind just dragged her back, to _him_.

_To Percy_.

Eight months. Eight months since she'd last seen him. Eight months full of pain and loneliness. And now she was going to see him.

But as much as she would love to daydream about their perfect reunion, she had to face the bitter truth. He wouldn't remember her.

When he'd disappeared all that time ago, everyone had looked for him desperately until there was no hope left that he was alive. But Annabeth had held on. After all, if they hadn't found a body there was a chance, a tiny chance, he was alive.

At least, that was what she kept telling herself.

Then, the dream came, telling her that if she went to the Wilderness School and found a boy with one shoe, her problem would be solved.

But, when they arrived, they found Jason, an amnesiac Demigod, not Percy, was the boy with one shoe. And Annabeth's hopes came crashing down.

They brought him and two other half-bloods, Leo and Piper, to camp where the three were given a quest to release the queen of the gods, Hera, from the Giants.

When they returned, all was made clear. Hera had taken Jason from the romans and Percy from the greeks, and switched their spots, leader for leader. To protect them from being murdered on site, Hera/Juno also took their memories. This gamble really didn't improve Annabeth's opinion of the goddess.

But now, here they were flying on the Argo II, straight to the Roman camp to join forces with 3 roman demigods and then sail off to Greece to fight Gaea and her monsterous sons, the Giants.

All this flew through Annabeth's mind as the ship began its descent to the Roman camp. She shuddered, clearing her head, and allowed herself a small smile. After all, she was going to see her Seaweed Brain again, memories or no.

And, hopefully, she'd still be his Wise Girl.

**So First chapter, DONE! **

**That was longer than I expected! Anyway, as I said at the beginning, this is my first story, so I really need your feed back so PLEASE review!**

**Until next time,**

**Goddess of Books2435**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Back!**

**Did you miss me? Did you even notice my absence? Probably not.**

**Anyways, here's chapter two:**

**Disclaimer: Do I own PJO? I wish…**

Percy II

The ship seemed to land in slow motion. Sure, it probably only took one, maybe two, minutes to touch down, but to Percy, it felt like hours.

He was standing in the middle of New Rome. His friends, Frank and Hazel standing on one side of him and Reyna, his fellow praetor, stood on his other. He looked over at Frank, who winked, and Hazel, who gave a half-hearted smile. He wasn't sure, but he thought he saw their hands brushing. He smiled at that, but it didn't do much to calm his nerves.

He turned to Reyna, hoping to find comfort, but her face was set and determined as she leaped up onto Scipio, her Pegasus, and turned to the rest of the Romans, who were milling about in shock and confusion at the warship, or maybe just wondering why they didn't have orders to blow it out of the sky.

"Form ranks!" she yelled, as Scipio reared slightly. "Do you want the greeks' first impression of us to be disorganized? Form ranks!"

Reluctantly, the romans created a somewhat organized formation and calmed down slightly.

Percy turned his attention back to the ship. It was now nearly brushing the ground as it landed, on a statue of Mars for that matter. He could almost here Terminus throwing a fit. _How dare you violate the Pomeranian Line! Do you have any respect for order! My gods, your hair isn't even _close _to regulation cut! _Percy cracked a smile at that, but he didn't have much time to enjoy his joke, because, just then, the first greek stepped out of the boat.

Even though Percy had regained his memory on his quest, Percy had no idea who these three people were. One was a mischievous looking latino boy with curly hair and a wicked smile. He looked familier, and as he glanced at hazel he noticed her pale visibly. He'd have to ask her about that later.

The next person was a girl. She had choppily cut hair, like she had cut it herself, tucked in to small braids.

Finally, a boy with short, blonde hair stepped out. Percy had never seen him before in his life, but judging from the sharp intake of breath coming from the romans, he could guess that this was Jason Grace, the missing hero.

Percy looked to see if anyone else was coming out of the ship, but there appeared to be noone else. Percy started to worry; he was sure she'd be on the ship.

"Is that all of you?" he spoke up.

"No," said the girl. "There's one more on board. She should be here…"

Then Annabeth stepped out of the ship, and all his feared melted away. She was just as he remembered: beautiful blonde curls flowing down to her shoulders, where they met her orange camp t-shirt. Her amazing face and her eyes. Oh her eyes! Stormy grey and intimidating they were by far her best feature. As Percy gazed into them, he saw hope, but he also saw pain and sorrow. _But,_ _Why? _he thought.

Then something clicked and he suddenly knew the answer. She thought he had forgotten her!

Looking back on it, his next move was not very wise. Actually, it was downright stupid.

He pushed through the crowd and stood in front of the greeks.

He turned and took another step towards Annabeth.

"Percy!" Reyna warned. "What are you _doing_?"

Percy ignored her. He reached Annabeth at last. She was staring at the ground, but looked up when Percy reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She stared at him in shock.

"Percy…" she whispered.

"Annabeth," I said and smiled. Her eyes gleamed with hope now. He laughed and pulled her into a hug. He held her tight and spun her around in the air.

He put her down and gazed into her beautiful gray eyes.

"You remember?" she said.

"Everything," he assured her. And with that, they had their first kiss in eight months.

**J'ai Finis! Anyway, please review to tell me whether I should continue or leave it here!**

**-Goddessodbooks2435**


End file.
